Japanese Karaoke
by MaGiCsLiFe
Summary: Karaoke time! lol.SasxSak TenxNeji NarxHin InoxShikaxTemari [i can't decide!]
1. Sasuke 'Thinks'

* * *

Okay, just tellin' y'all, in this fic, the characters speak Japanese, so then they sing the songs by their voice actors! Lol.

* * *

21-year-old Sasuke Uchiha rested on a bench with the shade of a sakura tree. He had been sparring with Naruto, and _of course_, he won.

When he was 17 he came back to Konoha, and along with lame D raked missions, he gained trust again.

The first person he saw was Sakura Haruno, now his girlfriend.

She had been walking along, smiling happily when she had spotted him. He had kept his 'bangs' long, and his face had grown more to a manlier look, but the frown still remained on his face.

She had cried, "to his surprise" and hugged him. And he stared at her.

Her first words to him?

_"Do you love me, Sasuke-kun?"_

And he said yes.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura's voice alerted Sasuke from his peaceful thoughts.

Catching up to him, she took her hands to his face and brought his eyes to hers.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you ok?"

He carefully took her hands off his "precious" face (as Sakura called it.)

And stood up, after kissing her cheek. "Yeah."


	2. A & Q

Peoples, when they sing, I'm not doing the lyrics. HELLO! I'm not Japanese, here! But, I promise that they'll also sing English. Cha!

* * *

As they walked, Sakura was talking to her beloved boyfriend. 

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa."

"Are you free tonight?"

"Hai."

"Do you want to come with us to karaoke?"

"...No."

She clung to his arm.

"Please!"

"No."

"Please?... Sasu-kun?"

She kissed his cheek.

"Aa."

Her eyes lit up.

"Yay!"

She kissed him on the lips, making him kiss back.

"Pick me up at 7 and I'll tell you the directions, ok, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa."

(A.N I'm only making him say Aa, cuz' then when he says no, he'll say Hn. not this time, though.)


	3. Ino, Shika, Temari

Ino Yamanaka smiled to herself. Sakura may have had a HUGE forehead, but she DID have brains! Her idea of going to the karaoke place was _perfect_! Now all she had to do was bring Shikamaru and... _sigh _Temari. Theywere 'friends', but they both fought over _her_ Shika-kun.

Apparently Temari was visiting her and everyone. Yes, when Temari was over she shared Ino's apartment. The wind girl was clean, as Ino liked.

With another sigh, she deeply breathed, getting ready to shout. Temari was taking a shower...

"...TEMMMMMAARRRRIIIII!"

"WHAT!"

"WANNA COME WITH US TO THE KARAOKE!"

"KAYY!"

With a sigh of triumph, she picked up the phone and dialed the lazy Nara's number.

* * *

_Ring!_

Shikamaru stirred from the couch. (With blankets)

_Ring!_

He yawned and sat up.

_Ring! _

He sighed, took the phone, (which was right next to him,) doveunder, (with the phone) and pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"SHIKAMARU, YOU LAZY ASS! PICK IT UP THE MOMENT YOU HEAR IT!"

"Ino."

"WHAT!"

"What is it."

* * *

She laughed.

"Go with us to the karaoke place at 7, kay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Great! Now then..."

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU ALWAYS SO----"

_Hmmmmmmmmmmmm..._

"Shikamaru!"


	4. Oo

Hiya ppls!

* * *

Tenten moved her fingers to her temples. How the _heck _could she get Neji to go to a karoke bar with her! Her eyes gazed at him. 'Might as well try.' 

She came up to him.

"Neji?"

"What."

"Want to go with us to a karaoke bar?"

Well, he _was _free tonight...

"Okay."

And Tenten was like, o.O

"...What?"

"Who are you and what did you do with Neji!"

"…"


	5. H h hi?

Hinata Hyuuga approached Naruto Uzumaki's house/apartment and knocked on the door.

"COMING!"

Naruto opened the door, revealing a stunned Hinata.

"Oi? Hinata?"

"U-um! N-n-naruto-k-kun, do y-you w-want o c-come w-with m-me to the k-karaoke b-bar?"

">? Oh! Sure!"

"O-okay, c-can you p-p-pick me u-up at se-7?"

"Okay! Bye!"

"O-okay."


	6. Dresses and earrings

Hi ppls! I don't know 'bout you, but I REALLY want Sasuke to sing... AND IM THE _writer_!

* * *

The girls called each-other and decided to dress up at Sakura's house and go shopping together. (A.N Man!)

"Sakura!" Tenten called, "This looks soo you!"

She held up a spaghetti strapped dress that was light pink with cherry blossoms.

"OMG! Thanks, Tenten! I am soo buying this."

"MmmHmm!"

Then Ino spotted a strapped dress that was light blue with dark blue lines all over.

Sakura popped up behide her.

"Woah! Ino! Buy that!"

"Yeah!"

Tenten found hers. A down-to-ankle Dark green dress that had light green see-through sleeves, with flashes of gold everywhere except the sleeves.

"Hinata!" Ino called to her, making her turn around.

"Huh?"

She held up a white dress that stopped 1 inch above the knees. On the sides, there was gold.

"U-um, thanks."

Ino smiled, then said...

"Let's get earrings!"

Tenten got gold hoop earrings, and Hinata got diamond pearl earrings. Sakura got Sakura flowers that dangled a little, and Ino?Dangle earrings. One was sapphire, and the other was dark blue.

"Okay! We're done!"


	7. Let's go

...The guys wore regular stuff. Lol.

* * *

Sakura waited at her house, waiting for Sasuke.

He drove up, and she hurried over, took the light and dark pink roses he had in his hands, kissed him on the cheek, and sat in the passengers seat next to him.

"Let's go."

* * *

Neji walked to Tenten's house, taking his time.

"Neji!"

Tenten was at her door, waiting for him.

"Here." He handed her red roses.

She lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks! Let me put these in a vase."

She hurried inside.

"Okay! Let's take our time."

And, they walked over.

* * *

Shikamaru drove over to Ino apartment, light purple roses for Ino, dark purple for Temari.

They hurried over and took the roses he handed them.

"Thank you, Shika!"

* * *

Hinata stood there.

'_Will he come?'_

(A.N In her mind she doesn't studder!)

Naruto walked over.

"Okay! Let's go!"

"U-u-um, l-let's."


	8. Ok, ok, whatever

Sasuke sing, Sasuke sing!...

I didn't say anything...

* * *

Everyone got there right on time. Except Shikamaru. "Zzzzzzz..."

"Okay!" The announcer got everyone's attention. 'Cept Shikamaru.

"Zzzzzzz..."

"Who will sing first?"

Sasuke didn't make a move.

Sakura poked him.

"What?"

"Sasuke-kun, you sing!"

"No way."

"Please?"

"Hn."

"Pleaaassse?"

"Hn."

_Sniff sniff_

"Ok, ok, whatever."

He stood up and _slowly _walked.

_Slowly... _

_Slowly..._

Sakura couldn't stand it anymore.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Come _on _already!"

"Ok, ok, whatever." He muttered.

He walked up.

_Walked..._

The announcer walked up to him.

"Andwhich song will you sing?"

"... What do you have?"

He handed him a remote.

* * *

This is Japanese, peoples'! K?


	9. Suigintou no Yoru

"... I guess..."

The crowd scooted up to hear.

"…"

"**Suigintou no Yoru**."

"Okay. Okay, people! Here---"

"What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke will sing **Suigintou no Yoru**!"

The crowd cheered.

The announcer handed him the mike and the music started playing.

"Hm..."

_Yomichi ni ukanda suigintou no hikari  
namida mo nai no ni nazeka nijimitatsu yo _

_yomichi ni hisonda boku no kuroi kage  
nasake mo nai no ni nazeka ashibaya ni _

_senaka ni mou hitotsu knamida no nioi  
tsuitekuru tsuitekuru  
tsuitekuru tsuitekuru_

_senaka ni mou hitotsu kokoro no mayoi  
nigeteyuku oikakeru  
nigeteyuku oikosareteku _

Sasuke's fan-girls' cheered.

"Woah, Sakura. Sasuke can sing! How did I never know!"

Naruto pouted.

Sakura smiled brightly.

"He sing great, does he not?"

Sasuke's voice got louder, and he started to sweat.

_Hitotsu futatsu kage kasanari  
gusari to mune hitotsuki  
futatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni_

_yomichi ni ukanda suigintou no hikari  
namida mo nai no ni nazeka nijimitatsu yo _

_yomichi ni hisonda boku no kuroi kage  
nasake mo nai no ni nazeka ashibaya ni _

_senaka ni mou hitotsu knamida no nioi  
tsuitekuru tsuitekuru  
tsuitekuru tsuitekuru_

_senaka ni mou hitotsu kokoro no mayoi  
nigeteyuku oikakeru  
nigeteyuku oikosareteku_

_hitotsu futatsu kage kasanari  
gusari to mune hitotsuki  
futatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni_

_hitotsu futatsu kage kasanari  
gusari to mune hitotsuki  
futatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni_

He caught his breath, but started to sing again.

_hitotsu futatsu kage kasanari  
gusari to mune hitotsuki  
futatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni_

_futatsu kage kasanari  
gusari to mune hitotsuki  
futatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni_

_hitotsu futatsu kage kasanari  
gusari to mune hitotsuki  
futatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni_

_futatsu kage kasanari  
gusari to mune hitotsuki  
futatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni_

And that was the end.

He ran back to his seat.

Sakura grabbed him and hugged him.

"I love you!"

"Um, I love you to?"


End file.
